Kristy Thomas
Kristin Amanda Thomas (born August 20) is the creator and president of the BSC. Kristy was born in Stoneybrook, Connecticut at 4:00AM. It is not known which hospital Kristy was born at. She had never moved until Book #6 Kristy's Big Day. She has a three brothers - Charlie, Sam, and David Michael, 17,15 and 8, respectively. Her father left the family when David Michael was just a baby, leaving their mom Elizabeth to raise them on her own. Inspired by her mother's often desperate seach for baby sitters, Kristy created the Baby-Sitters Club so parents could reach a bunch of reliable sitters simultaneously. Kristy's mom later remarries millionaire Watson Brewer (in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day), and she moves across town to his mansion, gaining stepsiblings Karen and Andrew and adpoted Vietnamese sister Emily Michelle in the process. Emily comes into the family by adoption in Book #24 Kristy And The Mother's Day Surprise. Kristy's grandmother on her Mom's side, Nannie, moves in then to look after Emily while the rest of the family is at work or school. Kristy is known for her leadership skills and great ideas - which include the record book, the notebook, and the Kid Kits (along with others). Kristy is one of the shortest people at SMS, has brown hair and brown eyes, and generally wears a turtleneck, jeans and running shoes. It is revealed in Book #10 Logan Likes Mary Anne! that Kristy is the only club member that doesn't wear a bra yet. In addition to her club responsibilities, Kristy coaches the softball team Kristy's Krushers, created for kids who are too young or not good enough for Little League. Kristy is bossy and loud, which she attributes to having three brothers. She developed her love of sports possibly from growing up with no female siblings, which is probably what made her un-interested in clothes, boys, and makeup. Kristy is close with her Mom and brothers and often baby sits for her stepsiblings along with David Michael and Emily Michelle. Kristy, at first, didn't like Watson (her stepfather) very much, but soon started to open up to him. Her mother dated other men before Watson and Kristy was afraid that if she was nice to them, they'd marry her mother. Her family pet collie dog, Louie, died in Book #11 Kristy And The Snobs. They got a puppy and named it Shannon in the end of the same book. Kristy hates squirrels, blood, cabbage, when people chew with their mouths open, and snobs. Especially snobs. Kristy is talkative and makes friends easily because of her outgoing nature. Kristy likes to know what's going to happen, as shown in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea, when Kristy's Mom announced her engagement to Watson and Kristy was wondering where they were going to live, if Karen and Andrew would live with them, and more, and she hated not knowing everything. Kristy was next-door-neighbors all her life with Mary Anne Spier and they were best friends and grew up together, along with Claudia Kishi, who lived across the street on their street, Bradford Court. Kristy moved across town to Watson's mansion on McLelland Road. Kristy's great ideas often come in flashes. It was revealed that she can roll her eyes right into the back of her head and make very goofy faces in The Summer Before. Kristy doesn't like dressing up and wore her very first pair of shoes with heels in her mother's wedding in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day. Kristy never sees her real father and he doesn't write or call or even remember her birthday or her brother's. Kristy loves little kids and baby sitting. Kristy likes being in charge and is a real leader. Her friends believe she'll be the president of a big company some day. Kristy loves the movie Ghost Busters, and in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House when the members of the BSC were having a sleepover, Kristy said she wanted to watch Ghost Busters. (Claudia said Star Wars, Mary Anne said Sixteen Candles, Dawn said her favourite The Parent Trap, and Stacey said her favourite Mary Poppins.)